Darkness Overcoming Light
by Leokia
Summary: Sequel to Light Behind Darkness Years after Shishio's attack Kenshin and Kaoru's son Kenji and Fantasia's daughter Celia are both teenagers and are about to show every that the legend will continue with them. (Chapter 2 is finally up Yay)
1. Default Chapter

Darkness Overcoming Light  
  
Hello everyone I am back with another fanfiction. This is the sequel to my fanfiction Light Behind Darkness. I hope that everyone who read Light Behind Darkness will read this one and like it just as much as they liked Light Behind Darkness.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin because if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it. The only thing I own is my own characters I made up and put in the story.  
  
Ok I am sorry it took some time for me to get the first chapter of Darkness Overcoming Light out and hopefully it won't take as long on the next chapter but it might take longer because my mother is coming home for 15 days from Iraq and I will be spending time with her. So it might take longer for chapter 2 to come out but I will get it up as soon as I can.  
  
Ok this as it says in the first note is the sequel to Light Behind Darkness everyone is in this one as well but it is centered more around Kenji and Celia also Enishi is only mentioned once I didn't really want to go through another fight scene. So you never get to see that fight. The enemy in this fanfiction is one of my own enemies. If you read Light Behind Darkness, you know who Celia is anyone who has seen Rurouni Kenshin knows who Kenji is. Ok that is all I have to say so onto chapter one of Darkness Overcoming Light.  
  
Chapter 1: The Legend Lives On  
  
It had been 15 years since Shishio had attacked. It had been 13 years since Enishi attacked. Kenji and Celia were now both 15 years old and they acted as normal teenagers do. "Come back here!" "What's the matter little Kenji not fast enough?" "That is not it! You won't stay still long enough for me to catch you!" "The name of the game is tag. I am not suppose to stay still for you." "Celia you are not being fair!" "I am so it is tag name of the game is to tag me not for me to stay still and let you tag me."  
  
Celia and Kenji ran around the mansion chasing each other up until they were stopped. "What do you think you are doing?!" Both Kenji and Celia stopped at the sound of the voice. "Nothing mother just playing tag." "Celia you and Kenji both know better than to run in the house even if you are playing a game!" "Yes mother." "Yes auntie Fantasia." "Now if you two want to play tag take it outside." "Yes ma'am." Both children walked down the hall to the stairs to make their way outside.  
  
Fantasia smiled as she watched them walk away and shook her head and walked off. Fantasia made her way down the hall until she reached Kenshin's room. She walked in and saw everyone sitting down. "Fantasia you finally decided to join us." "Yes I did Megumi but don't worry I won't take the spotlight of you." Megumi turned red with anger and turned from Fantasia in anger. Fantasia looked from Megumi to Kenshin.   
  
"Kenshin don't you think the children should know by now not to run into the mansion." "Yes they should but I thought they did." "Well obviously they don't because I just stopped them from running down the halls." "They were raised better than to run in the halls." "I know I raised one of those children." Kenshin looked at her when she said that and knew she had told the truth. Young Celia is one of the only things Fantasia has left for her to remember Sora by.  
  
Kenshin could tell she missed him very much but had dealt with her sadness. She had finally moved on from the death of the person she loved but she would always have a place in her heart for him. She would still love him but she could give her love to another. Kenshin knew the person she had given her heart to and he knew that person wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose. Kenshin didn't know anyone was talking to him until he heard Fantasia yelling his name "Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin are you even listening to me?!" "Huh? Oh what did you say. I was lost in my thoughts sorry."   
  
Fantasia shook her head and repeated herself "I said what should we do about the children running in the house when they know better?" "Oh yes the children well they should be punished for something they knew better than to do." "Great idea Kenshin punishing the children 10 minutes after they have done something."  
  
Kenshin just looked at her and knew she was joking with him. "Ok Fantasia I think you know you can handle this and you know you did handle it I will leave the punishment up to you and Kaoru." "Thank you Kenshin." Fantasia walked out of the room. Sanosuke and Aoshi both looked at Kenshin. "Well Kenshin I have to admit that girl is just like a cat. She can talk her way through anything but is very mischievous." Kenshin chuckled "Yes she is very much like a cat isn't she." Aoshi just looked at the two of them.  
  
Meanwhile Fantasia made her way back down the hallway. As she was walking something or better yet someone caught her attention. "Well I didn't know you were now playing my stalker." "I never said I was your stalker." "You didn't have to, but you are the one following me now aren't you." "Yes I suppose you are right." "I know I am." "Haha. . . . You're still cocky as ever." "So are you Hiko." Hiko walked out of the shadows from where he was walking behind her and faced her.  
  
"So since when did you stalk beautiful young women like myself." Hiko laughed some more "I don't stalk all beautiful young women just one. Besides I don't consider it stalking when the person knows you are following them and know where you are." "I guess so if you look at it that way." "Yes you see. So I am not your stalker." "That is what you think Hiko." Hiko gave her a confused look and she smiled at him.  
  
"Really Hiko you can be dense sometimes." Fantasia laughed at him. "What are you talking about?" "Hiko I would figure you would know what I am talking about. You are older than me after all." "Hey I am not that much older." "Try a couple of 100 years older." "Okay okay so I am some what older but still." "But still what?" "Nothing." "I know it is never nothing with you or Kenshin." "Yeah I suppose you are right."   
  
"Like I told you before I am always right." Hiko laughed again. Fantasia smiled at him "So Hiko you have yet to tell me why you were following me." "I just like to follow you." "Oh so you followed me to engage in this lovely conversation." "Exactly." "If you wanted to talk with me why didn't you just say so?" "This way was more fun." "Oh really who was it more fun for me or you?" "Me actually." "Yeah only in your dreams." Fantasia walked past Hiko and down the hall way to her room.  
  
Hiko watched her walk away the whole time. Hiko smirked and went to see the rest in Kenshin's room. Meanwhile Fantasia laid down in her bed. Everyone knew she wasn't feeling well but she hid it by acting perfectly fine. She had caught a cold and so she needs her rest. Kenshin most of the time made her stay in bed so did Hiko and they kept the children away along with the rest of the vampires. Fantasia was very important to everyone in the house.  
  
To Kenshin she was a cousin and someone who believed in very much. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi and other vampires she was a great friend even if you fought with her. Kamilia and Fortello she was a great sister who also believed in them no matter what. Celia a great mother and Kenji a great aunt who spoiled him when she got the chances too. There were only a few vampires that you couldn't tell what feelings they had toward Fantasia. Sanosuke's feelings were more of her as a sister or a friend. Aoshi though he never said what his feelings were toward her or anyone else.  
  
Hiko also never stated or showed what his feelings for her were. But his feelings were more than that of a father or an uncle to the girl. With her being ill all the vampires made sure she was bothered as little as possible. By doing so they kept the children occupied. Kenshin spent time with Kenji and his niece. Kaoru spent time with them as well. Misao, Megumi, and Sanosuke taught them tricks and techniques that would probably be needed but some weren't.  
  
Aoshi didn't worry about the children and Hiko made sure to teach them a lot while Fantasia was sick. The other vampires around the mansion also helped with taking care of the children and making sure that Celia didn't bother her mother or Kenji didn't bother his aunt. Celia and Kenji decided one day though while Fantasia was still in bed sick they would do something nice for her. They made their way through the mansion. "Kenji are you sure you know where you are going?" "Of course Celia! What don't you trust me?!" "With your sense of direction no."  
  
Kenji looked at his cousin and she just smiled sweetly at him. Kenji just sighed and smiled back at her. They finally came to the room Kenji was looking for. They both walked in and Kenji went to the desk that was in the room. He started looking through papers and things on the desk while Celia looked through books. "What is it exactly we are looking for Kenji?" "We are looking for an old picture my dad has. I think your mother will like it." "Okay if you say so." They went back to looking.  
  
Meanwhile the other vampires in the house realized the children were no where to be found where they were looking. Hiko and Kenshin decided they would look upstairs while Sanosuke and Megumi looked downstairs at the moment Kaoru was with Fantasia. Kenshin and Hiko made their way upstairs and their wasn't much conversation between them. They split up Kenshin started on one side of the hall way and Hiko took the other side and they started looking in rooms.  
  
Meanwhile Kenji finally found what he was looking for. "YAY! I found it!" "Really let me see" Celia said as she ran over to where Kenji was standing. Celia grabbed the picture from Kenji and looked at it. What she saw surprised her but also saddened her at the same time. Kenji looked at his cousin and seen tears come to her eyes. "Celia are you all right?" "Y-y-yeah I-I a-a-am f-fine." "Then why are you crying?" Celia smiled and showed him the picture again. "Tell me can you name all the people in this picture?" "No but I know the one in the middle is my father." "Yes it is uncle Kenshin. The two to the left are Aoshi and Hiko and the two to the right are Sanosuke and my father."  
  
Kenji realized why she had started crying. The picture had her father in it. They had heard what had happened to Celia's father before she was born. Kenji hugged her and told her everything was going to be all right. Celia finally stopped crying and looked at him and smiled again. Meanwhile Kenshin had made his way to the room Kenji and Celia were in and he opened the door. "Now why didn't I think you two would be in here?" "I don't know dad why didn't you?" "Don't get smart with me. Now what are you to doing in here?" "Just getting this picture. We wanted to do something nice for aunt Fantasia so we were going to do something with this old picture of you and your friends."  
  
"Oh that is very nice of you two." Kenshin walked over to his son and niece and hugged them both. "You two are amazing children and very caring you both get those traits from your mothers well the amazing part you get from your fathers too. What you two decided to do is very nice and is a good idea. Ok you can have the picture I think Fantasia would be happier with it." Kenji and Celia smiled at Kenshin. They both hugged him and ran off. They ran down the hall way and passed Hiko on the way. Kenshin came out of the room and Hiko looked at him.  
  
"So what did you say or do to make them so happy?" "I am allowing them to make a surprise for a very special person." "Oh really and who would this person be?" "Fantasia." Kenshin said as he walked off from his sensei. Hiko just watched him walked away and then decided to visit Fantasia.  
  
It is finally done after a month of waiting I finally finished it sorry for the delay. I have been really busy this summer and I am really sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I hope you like it.  
  
If you haven't read Born of Light and Darkness then you have to read to understand some of the stuff in this fanfiction. I hope everyone will like this fanfiction as much as they liked the last one. Please read and review I like getting reviews. I am sorry the chapter is short next chapter will be longer.   
  
I am sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors I missed I tried to get them all out.  
  
Preview for Chapter 2: Celia and Kenji worked hard on the gift for Fantasia. Meanwhile Hiko had made his way to Fantasia room. . . .   
  
I know not a long preview of chapter 2 but oh well next one for chapter 3 will be longer.  
  
Well I got to go for now be back for another chapter as soon as possible.  
  
Bye for now Leokia 


	2. Chapter 2 A Vow That Will Last an Eterni...

Darkness Overcoming Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfiction to it.

I only own the characters I created to go into the fanfictionnods

I am really sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up but I have had a lot to do with school and then my computer kinda died on me so it had to be taken to the computer repair shop. Then since it kinda died on me all my files were lost so I had to wait for my friend who is in college to send me all the cds with my files on them so I could put everything into my computer again. I am really sorry for the wait and I will answer any questions at the end of this chapternods.

Now on to Chapter 2 of Darkness Overcoming Light

Chapter 2: A Vow of Love That Will Last an Eternity

Celia and Kenji worked hard on their gift for Fantasia and were almost done with it. Celia and Kenji couldn't wait to give it to her and hope that it cheered her up. Meanwhile Hiko had made his way to Fantasia's room. He walked up to her door and to make sure he didn't disturb her. He opened it very quietly. The only person who made any noise was Kaoru who looked up at him and said "Can I help you Hiko?" "No you are fine. I am just here to take your place at watching over her. I feel you deserve a break." "How nice of you." Kaoru said with a smile on her face.

Kaoru stood from the chair she was sitting in and walked past Hiko. Hiko waited for her to exit the room then he closed the door quietly and walked over to the chair that Kaoru had been sitting in. He sat down and looked at the angel lying in the bed. He moved the chair closer to the bed and looked at her some more. He saw a strand of hair in her face so he moved it. To him he felt it took away from the beauty of her face. He smiled at the site before him even though she was ill she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Hiko knew in his heart how he felt about her but he knew he wouldn't ever be able to tell her. He didn't know what she would think. If she would reject him for his feelings for her or accept his feelings for her. He didn't know how she felt about him, but he knew how he felt about her. Fantasia stirred in her sleep and Hiko moved his hand from her face. Hiko smiled and moved the chair back a little ways just in case she awoke from her sleep. Hiko watched as she started to toss and turn in her sleep and he wonders what she was dreaming about.

He stood up and walked over to her dresser and on top of it were a few items scattered around. He started looking at them to see if he could find anything that would help her. While he was looking for something to help her Fantasia awoke from her sleep. Fantasia looked over to where the sound of movement was coming from and saw Hiko looking for something. Fantasia smiled and said "Hiko you shouldn't look in a girl's dresser." Hiko jumped and turned around to a smiling Fantasia who was fighting back a laugh.

Hiko smiled and walked back over to the chair and sat down "you shouldn't have done that." "I know but it was so funny to see how you would react to me saying something." Fantasia started to laugh and Hiko started laughing with her. Fantasia stopped laughing and watched him as his laughing started to die down. She loved listening to him laugh. She would never tell for fear of getting hurt again but she cared deeply for Hiko. There was also another person she cared deeply for besides Sora. She knew she could never replace her love for Sora but she learned in the time it took her to get over his death that she could love again.

Hiko had stopped laughing but was starring at Fantasia who looked as if she were deep in thought. Meanwhile, downstairs Kaoru and Kenshin were talking about Hiko and Fantasia. "So what do you think?" "Well I think Hiko cares deeply for her but Fantasia she is more complicated. She doesn't show feelings like you or anyone else would. She hides them until she knows she can truly express them." "Yeah I guess you're right." " I am that is why I don't want Hiko going into deep for her to hurt him." "Yeah that would really hurt him." "Yeah that is why we need Hiko to wait before he says how he is feeling to her." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled back and then stood up to leave. "Wait! What if he already told her how he feels about her?!" "Well that is just something I will have to deal with when I get up there." Kenshin said as he started to walk away from her. Kaoru's smile turn to a frown. Meanwhile back in Fantasia's room. Fantasia had snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Hiko. "Hiko can I ask you something?" He looked at her and said "Of course you can what is it that you would like to know?" "How do you feel?" "Excuse me?" Hiko was rather confused by the question.

"Oh sorry let me rephrase that. How do you feel about me?" Hiko looked down at the ground. He didn't know if he should tell her how he really feels or hide his feelings and tell her a lie. "Well I will be honest with you . . . "Hiko stopped because he sensed someone coming. He knew who it was so he stood up and walked to the door. Fantasia just watched as he walked to the door. Fantasia stopped watching him and stood up from her bed. "You didn't answer my question." Hiko stopped making his way toward her door and turned around. He looked at her and she was standing up and waiting for his answer. He didn't know if she feared his answer or if she was ready for it. He smiled because he knew no matter what her reaction to his question was she would still treat him the same and he would still care for her the same.

Fantasia said it again "You didn't answer my question." "I know and I am sorry I will finish what I was saying before." "Okay and what was it you were wanting to say to me Hiko?" "I was going to say to be honest with you. You are one of the most important people in my life. I care for you and I always will. What I am trying to say is that I love you and I will always love you." Hiko said looking back down at the floor. Fantasia smiled and said "I thought you did. Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Hiko looked up from the floor and saw that she was smiling at him.

Hiko smiled back and said "why did you ask if you already knew?" "Because I wanted to hear it from you." Fantasia said smiling more. Fantasia stood up and walked over to where he was standing. She looked him in the eyes and said "I care for you too but I am not sure if it is love or not so I won't say it is." Then she walked past him and opened the door to find Kenshin standing on the other side. She smiled and said "Hello Kenshin have fun listening in on the conversation?" Kenshin looked at her and said "Feeling better I see." "Much better thank you for noticing." Fantasia said while walking away from him. Kenshin just watched her walk away.

Hiko walked out of the room and stood where Kenshin was standing. Kenshin looked at him and said "You knew she wouldn't hurt you if you told her how you felt about her didn't you?" "No, I didn't but I decided right then that if she was going to hurt me she would do it now or 10 years from now. So I decided for it to be now instead of 10 years for now." "I see. I guess Kaoru and I worrying about you was something we shouldn't have been doing." "You are correct." Hiko said to Kenshin walking off. Kenshin just watched him walk off and then decided he would go and visit Kaoru. Meanwhile Kenji and Celia had finally finished their gift for Fantasia and were ready to give it to her.

They both ran out of the room and down the hall to see Fantasia. On their way down the hall they ran into her. She looked at both of them and said "didn't I get onto you two for this once before except you two where playing that time. What is so important this time that you have to be running in the house?" "We wanted to give you something aunt Fantasia." "Yeah mom we made you a gift that we hoped would make you feel better." They both nodded their heads and smiled at her. Fantasia smiled back and they could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. They handed her the gift and hoped she liked it but they both had the feeling she would.

Fantasia took the gift from them and began to unwrap it. She finally got the wrapping paper off of it and seen it was a box. She opened the box and saw some more paper around the gift. She removed the paper and when she saw the gift she began to cry. She walked up to both of them and hugged them both. Both Celia and Kenji felt kinda bad for making her cry but then they both realize that she was crying tears of joy. She was crying tears of joy that she had a loving and caring daughter and a loving and caring nephew. Fantasia whipped away the tears from her eyes and said "Thank you this makes me feel a lot better." They both smiled at her and hugged her again. Fantasia hugged them back. Both children smiled and ran off. Fantasia just watched them.

Then Fantasia stood up and started walking down the hall. While she was walking she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she ran into Aoshi. Fantasia looked up at him and said "Oh I am sorry Aoshi. Please forgive me for I did not mean to run into you." Aoshi looked at her and he could see the sadness in her eyes "It is alright Fantasia I will forgive you this once." Fantasia smiled "Thank you." Fantasia walked past him and made her way farther down the hall back to her room. She opened her door and walked in and laid back down on her bed. She was feeling a little dizzy. In one day Hiko had told her of her feelings for her and her daughter and nephew had cheered her up.

Fantasia really didn't know what to do and how to react to Hiko's confession. She knew she had asked him how he felt and she felt almost the same way, but her heart was still telling her no. Not only was it telling her no it was having her choose between the two people in her life still that she actually cared for almost to love. No knew or could tell the other one but a lot of people could tell how she felt for Hiko and he felt for her. One she knew she could never have so all it really left her with was Hiko. Fantasia didn't know what to do all she knew was that she would have to choose between her feelings for both men. One she would hope would give her what she wanted a vow of love that will last an eternity.

Okay sorry it is short also but it has taken me a while to write this chapter I Know this and I am really really sorry but school has very stressful on me and I have to keep my grades up not giving me much time to write on this fanfiction. But don't worry I am not stopping it. It is just that it will take some time on the chapters. There for a while my computer shut down on me and I couldn't do anything so that set me back and then I had went to get my mother when she came back from Iraq so all and all I have been really really busy.

To answer some questions For one thing Kenshin will turn back into Battousai it will take a little time but about the fourth chapter he will turn back into Battousai. So we haven't seen the last of Battousai. He will also start training Kenji to take his place when he does go YAY LOL. the vampire will become more like the traditional vampire lore but that is going to take some time to that won't really happen until around chapters 5 and 6 so don't worry they will be like that. That should help some I will answer more in the next chapter and I hope it doesn't take chapter three as long as this one.

Well see ya again when I come out with chapter 3 bye for now. Also I am sorry for any grammar errors that are still in here or any spelling errors that I still in here I tried to get them all out.

Preview of Chapter 3: All Fantasia ever wanted was someone to vow that to her, but even when Sora did he was no longer here to share it with her anymore. She didn't want to lose another person she cared for because that person wanted to protect her. Fantasia laid down on her bed and hoped that neither of the people she cared for ever expressed that vow to her.

. Leokia .


End file.
